Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 - 7 \times 1 + \dfrac{ 45 }{ 9 } $
Solution: $ = 10 - 7 \times 1 + 5 $ $ = 10 - 7 + 5 $ $ = 3 + 5 $ $ = 8 $